


Catfish

by Xx_Vall



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Insecurity, Regret, Romance, Secret Identity, Swearing, Texting, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Vall/pseuds/Xx_Vall
Summary: You are a 20 year old girl who follows a study of interest at the University of Sina, along with some of your friends. You've been having contact with a guy whom you met online, going by the name of Erwin. After growing accustomed to the constant texting and even sending pictures, you start to grow suspicious when ‘Erwin’ is reluctant to meet you in real life. Your friends suspect this perfect guy might be a catfish, but exactly who have you been talking to all this time?





	1. Prologue

You couldn’t ignore the buzzing of your phone, waking you up from your peaceful slumber. For a second, irritation was the first mood that you woke up with, but grabbing your phone  from your desk and seeing whom had awoken you, put a bright smile on your face, the irritation long forgotten. You sat up straight in your comfy bed, combed your fingers through your messy hair to detangle it a bit and yawned. While stretching, you popped some muscles in the process, making you groan before you put all of your attention to your phone, glued to the device.

**Erwin: Good morning beautiful. Sleep well?**

A giggle left your mouth and the heat rushed to your cheeks, quickly typing a message back.

**Y/N: I did, especially being awakened with such a message! How about you?**

You fell backwards on your bed and anxiously waited for a reply. Erwin never took long to respond, especially in the morning and evenings. And as of cue, your phone started buzzing in your hand to which you hold the device above your head.

**Erwin: Anything for you. I slept well too, dreaming of you always helps.**

**Y/N: Such a charmer you are and so early in the morning too.**

**Erwin: But it does charm you, does it not?**

**Y/N: Hate to admit it.. But yes.**

**Erwin: Good, as long as you wake up with that beautiful smile on your face.**

_God_ , why was he so charming and sweet? Another giggle left your mouth and your cheeks flushed even more. Forget breakfast at bed, _this_ is the best wake-up call there is. For a solid hour, you didn’t leave your bedroom nor your bed and typed message after message, a giggle sometimes passing your lips. You felt lost in the stories he told you and the sweet messages to which you also lost track of time, but fortunately, you have a very caring roommate who loves to wake you every morning. Loudly too. The door is suddenly slammed open, making you yelp and crossing your hand over your chest, huffing out some air from the scare.

‘Jesus Sasha, learn to knock!’ You scolded your brunette friend, who munched on a cracker and gave you a wide smile, the sugar bits falling to the ground while she did so. You scrunched your nose, already hating the idea you had to vacuum today. _Again_.

‘Good morning sunshine~..’ She sang while taking place at the end of your bed, looking mischievously at you. This can’t be good.. ‘You’re up early on a Saturday… Did someone wake you~..?’

You constantly asked yourself the question _why_ you told Sasha about Erwin. You knew she would never stop teasing you and would tell all your other friends, which she did and she indeed, never stopped teasing you. ‘Go away.’ You mumbled, not really convincing enough for anyone to leave, thus Sasha started giggling when your phone started buzzing again in your hand.

‘Mister handsome again, huh? What did he say now? _Good morning precious, I miss you, I want to hug you, you’re s pretty, mwah mwah!_ ’ Sasha’s poorly attempt to imitate the messages you and Erwin send caused you to narrow your eyes at her, not amused in the slightest. _Especially_ when she started mimicking kissing one another. ‘Are you about done?’

‘I’m just teasing you, Y/N! Now hop up, we’re going shopping today so get dressed!’ Sasha flashed you a bright smile, stuffing the last bit of her cracker into her mouth before she left your room. You sighed and swung your legs over the edge of your bed. No point in arguing with Sasha, being her roommate for two years learned you that much. You quickly looked at your phone again, not wanting to miss any message.

**Erwin: Have fun today with shopping, buy something nice for yourself, will you?**

**Y/n: It would be better if I got something nice from you one day..**

**Erwin: Patience, beautiful**

A small smile was tucked on your lips, but a nagging feeling in your stomach couldn’t be ignored. This had been happening a lot lately, too often to be honest. Why did he have to be so vague?

Six months ago, you came in contact with Erwin due to a random message that was wrongly send to you according to him. Eventually, the two of you started talking and actually hit it off, being on the same level on a lot of interests. After two months, both you and him had send a picture to each other and the talks had gotten more intimate and the deep conversations sometimes lasted until the middle of the night. You had blushed tremendously when you received the picture of Erwin, a really well-built man with blond, perfectly combed hair, an intimidating gaze with colorful orbs and some masterly eyebrows. Easily said, he was handsome. _Very_ handsome and you had fallen head over heels for the man. His personality, his jokes, his charms and eventually his looks. He had everything. It almost sounded too good to be true.

Right?

Well, that is exactly what your friends have been telling you lately. A perfect guy who suddenly pops up in your life, shares the same interests and looks darn good? Even you knows something is off. So since a month you have been dropping hints to set up a meeting or let alone call, but every time you try he changes the subject or gives you a vague answer. It started to get really tiresome and even more suspicious than it already looked. Part of you knows that whoever you are talking to, isn’t who this person is claiming to be, it just can’t be right. But another part of you is scared to find out who it is otherwise. Worst case scenario, what if it is an perverted, old man? You shuddered at the thought alone but rereading all the messages you two had sent made your heart flutter. Despite all the warnings.  

‘Are you done daydreaming? Let’s get going!’ Sasha suddenly piped up again, interfering your thoughts. You sat up on your bed and tried to hide your watery eyes for her, but as your best friend, the girl sensed these things. That and food. She always knows when there is food involved somehow.

She placed herself next to you on your bed and gave you a firm hug, squeezing you slightly. ‘He still doesn’t want to meet up, huh?’ You shook your head shamefully, rethinking all the times you had a discussion with Sasha about this subject. Her, being the concerned friend that she is, had been mad at you several times for trusting someone over the web, someone you have never met and darn, she was so right. But boy, did it hurt.

‘I’m seriously starting to get worried.. I really, _really_ just want to meet him. We have such a good connection..’ You mumbled while twirling your fingers in your lap after Sasha let go of you. She nodded understandably, not sure what to say or do in this situation. Even she was at a loss how to handle this problem. ‘We’ll figure something out.’ She eventually said, grabbing your shoulder and squeezing it. Her brown eyes twinkled, indicating she was up to something so you raised an questioning brow. She quickly stood up from your bed and left your room, telling you to hurry up, leaving your question unanswered. ‘What do you mean _we_?’

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

‘I think we should blackmail him into meeting you otherwise we burn his house down. How’s that sound?’

‘That is the worst idea I have ever heard, even for you, Ymir.’

‘Well, you come up with something, miss know-it-all! You’re the one who gathered us all here to come up with a plan, Sasha!’

‘Yeah, hoping you guys might have a _good_ plan!’

You rolled your eyes and took a sip of your coffee, sitting in a booth at the window with your friends, discussing the matter at hand. Apparently, Sasha’s idea of shopping today was meeting up with Ymir, Krista, Annie and Mikasa to talk about your problem and help you out and although you appreciated the thought, it isn’t really proceeding as well as you had hoped. While Ymir and Sasha bickered along, you looked around the coffee shop and waved at Reiner, who was working today, who gave you a smile and a wave as well before continuing.

‘Your idea might work, Ymir,’ Annie suddenly piped up softly, making the two bickering girls stop their actions and look at the stoic blond. Ymir already wore a smug grin, but Annie was quick to wipe it off her face. ‘ _If_ you know where he lives to begin with..’

‘Told you! Stupid idea!’ Sasha cheered, happy with her victory. Ymir was ready to start the discussion all over again but was stopped by Krista with an angry glare. Even though Krista was the sweetest of the group and would never hurt a fly, her glare was one of the scariest ones out there, even more terrifying than Mikasa’s or Annie’s. You sighed deeply, making all eyes turn to you. ‘Guys, I appreciate you wanting to help me but this isn’t getting us anywhere..’

‘Well, we aren’t getting anywhere if we don’t figure out who it is you’re talking to.’ Mikasa bluntly said, showing no emotion whatsoever. Luckily, you have known Mikasa for more than two years and knew she actually cares a lot for you and the other girls, she just has a funny way of showing it. You nodded in agreement, reluctantly but you still agreed. This had been going on for a half year already, you just needed to know more.. At least the truth.

‘What if he is telling the truth?’ Krista asked while blinking her innocent, baby blue eyes, to which Ymir scoffed. ‘Get real, that guy is obviously lying about who he is. How the hell do you “accidentally” send a message and hit it off with that random person? To top it off, he’s good looking and a successful business man. I smell a catfish.’

‘Plus, why would it be a problem to meet in real life if the picture he send was really him? What’s there to hide?’ Sasha added while rubbing her chin, thinking about the situation. They were all right and it sucked badly. Your shoulders slumped and you felt your eyes becoming watery again while the girls were discussing the matter, _again_. You felt a hand squeezing your leg reassuringly, trying to comfort you a bit when Mikasa spotted the tears that were forming in your eyes.

‘It’s going to be all right, Y/N. It has to mean something that you have such a good bond with him!’ Krista said sweetly when she too saw your distress and sadness.

‘Who says it’s a _he_?’ Ymir said mockingly, earning a firm poke from Krista who sat next to her. _Shit_ , you hadn’t even thought about that. What if it’s a girl you had been talking to this whole time? That would make this situation even more awkward!

‘Let’s not jump to any conclusions just yet,’ Annie said, hoping to comfort you as well when she saw your distressed look when Ymir’s words were spoken. ‘How are we going to convince this guy to meet up with Y/N, is what we should worry about.’

‘Y/N, I know this might be rash but I think it is the only way to get this guy to meet up with you,’ Mikasa suddenly started stern, looking directly into your eyes with her dark ones. ‘I think we should give him a compromise, meet up with you or the contact stops. I know you don’t want that, but do you really want to be with someone who lies to you and doesn’t even want to reveal who the real he is?’

All of your friends gave you a comforting look, letting you silently know they would be there for you if shit would hit the fan. It comforted you in a way, a small way, but a bigger part of you was nervous and almost scared to lose this connection. Were you really ready for that? Then again, Mikasa’s words were never more true. Do you really want to be with someone who probably lies to you and doesn’t want to reveal himself in real life?

You all left the coffee shop after that, letting you think about Mikasa´s words and hoping to make up your mind. You were still torn in the decision to not push the matter further of actually tell Erwin to meet with you or else.. A deep sigh left your lips and without looking where you were going, you almost bumped into someone. Luckily, Annie saw it happening and pulled you aside, nodding to the boy who you almost bumped into. You looked up and gave Bertolt an apologetic smile, before greeting him. He mumbled some words you didn’t understand and entered the coffee shop, probably meeting with Reiner.  

‘I have a theory..’ Ymir suddenly said after a while of silence. All eyes turned to her again, skeptical if she was going to make a snarky comment again. She narrowed her brown eyes, sending everyone a glare, letting them know she actually wanted to be serious for a change. ‘I think you know him.’

‘W-what?’ You rasped, your voice hoarse from the lump you had been trying to swallow away. You blinked a few times, blinking the wetness in your eyes away and gave Ymir a puzzled look. If that was true, should you be happy..? Or not?

‘Why do you think that?’ Annie asked, raising a blond eyebrow at the freckled brunette, who sighed annoyed. ‘Look, there are only two theories here. One is that he is telling the truth and accidentally got in contact with you and he is who he says he is. The second one is that this is someone who knows you but is to chicken shit to actually talk to you, thus he got your number from somewhere. A friend, school systems maybe? He can’t just have gotten your number randomly, he must have looked for it, _your_ number specifically. You may not know him personally or he you, but I am positive it is someone close by.’

You guys had entered a clothing store in the meantime and were casually browsing through the racks while talking with each other. Upon entering the store, you greeted Connie who was working at the store today and was talking to Jean and Marco, probably also shopping and running into Connie. Jean gave you a firm nod, acknowledging your presence while Marco had flashed you a bright, handsome smile.

‘That actually makes a lot of sense..’ Sasha suddenly commented while nodding, rethinking what Ymir just said. Krista also gave a nod, believing this might be the closest you guys have been to the truth. Mikasa and Annie didn’t move  a muscle, but they both let the words sink in and didn’t comment on it, meaning they agreed. In the meantime, your mind was racing. All sorts of people you have met the last year shot through your head, making them all a suspect. Could Ymir be onto something? Have you been talking to someone you already know and met?

When leaving the store, you saw Levi browsing the store as well at the sporting department. You gave him a friendly wave and he nodded at you politely when you left. You tried your best to hide the sad smile you were wearing, but it was probably to no avail. You kept rethinking about what Ymir said and felt nervous about the fact that it could be someone you already know. It didn’t make it any easier. While walking with your friends, Mikasa had stopped to talk to Armin and Eren who just left a bookstore. Upon seeing you, Armin gave you a shy smile and hold onto his books, while Eren waved with a big smile on his face. You always like they had such opposite personalities, yet they were best friends. Just like Reiner and Bertolt. And Jean and Marco. 

‘Okay, it’s up to you, Y/N. You need to confront him and demand you want to meet him, otherwise you can’t move further with him and it ends. What do you say?’ Ymir asked you when you all were walking alongside again, her words laced with worry but also a determination that it was going to be this and nothing else. Ymir could be coldhearted to most, but you knew she really cared for all of you as a friend, you included. Your friends all eyed you again, before you took a deep breath and eventually nodded in agreement.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

That night, you sat on your bed while texting with Erwin. Your heart was racing since he was casually chatting with you and you responded to his questions and all, but the words of your friends were still ringing in your head. You need to confront him, you need to know who it is you have been talking too, you have a right to the truth, don’t you? But the fear, that merciless _fear_ of losing this connection..

You couldn’t even describe to yourself how much it hurts just thinking of losing this, of losing _him_. You let out a shaky breath, before opening a new message he had send a few seconds ago.

**Erwin: So how was shopping today? Did you buy something nice?**

**Y/N: Actually no, we just met up with my friends and talked.**

**Erwin: Anything interesting you talked about?**

**Y/N: Yes. You.**

Okay, this was happening. Your mouth felt dry and your hands were shaking, especially since it took him an awful long time to reply. Your hands started to feel clammy and you really had to restrain yourself from pulling back of this so called “mission” and call it off. Finally, he responded. A small part of you was afraid he would disappear of the face of the earth right here and now, but he didn’t. At least, not yet.

**Erwin: I can’t be that interesting to talk about, can I?**

A flame of anger rose in your stomach, fed up with the dodging and vague answers. Your friends were right, you need to know otherwise, it ends here and now.

**Y/N: Well, since I don’t know who I’m actually talking to, you are quite interesting to talk about. Or at least to guess who you could be.**

**Erwin: I see. Is there anything I can do to help?**

**Y/N: Yes, I want to meet you.**

**Erwin: I was afraid of that.**

**Y/N: Please?  I can’t keep talking to you without knowing who you are. Or you meet me and we figure this out, or I have to ask you to not contact me again.**

There was a long silence from his side.

**Y/N: Please??**

Another shaky breath left your quivering lips. He was slipping away, you could feel it. What if he just disappeared and you would never found out who you have been talking to all this time? The seconds turned into minutes and your hands started to shake. Finally, after you had mentally already given up on the entire situation, a reply came.

**Erwin: Okay, I’ll meet you.**

For a solid minute, you stared at the screen. Did he.. did he just agreed to meet you? Like, really meet you? You felt yourself smiling, but you couldn’t cheer to soon. There was also still a chance he would bail on the moment supreme, you needed to corner every exit for him.

**Y/N: Do you have time tomorrow?**

**Erwin: I do.**

**Y/N: Please don’t let me wait for you and be a no show, otherwise I never want to speak to you again. I hope you can understand that..**

**Erwin: I won’t, I promise. I’ll be there.**

This was it, it was really happening. You took another deep breath, balancing between hope and fear.

**Y/N: Okay, so where can we meet?**

**Erwin: How about…**

**_End of prologue._ **


	2. Armin Arlert - The Shy Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Armin go to the same school, but follow a different program. You have met Armin through Eren and Mikasa, whom he is really good friends with and when the two of you meet, you talk casually with him and enjoy his presence. Armin follows the Medical Program at the University and you admire how dedicated and driven the boy is into helping other people. He loves reading and it occurs to you that every time he opens up a bit more about his life and dreams, he shuts down just as suddenly.

**Erwin: .. you meet me at the University Library tomorrow around noon?**

**Y/n: I’ll be there.**

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

You arrived _way_ too early at the library of the University, but you just couldn’t wait around at home anymore. Sasha had offered to come along with you, but you politely declined, explaining this was something you had to do on your own. Besides, the library was a crowded place, you both wouldn’t be alone if it turned out to be a real creep..

You panted a bit, caused by the stressed and fast walking to the library and tried to regain your breathing. You decided to wait at the bigger entrance outside of the school in the hopes to meet him there. You walked up the stairs that led to the entrance and with every step taken, your heart started to beat faster. It could be anyone. It could be someone you know, or someone you never met in your life, or some pervert who randomly picked your number. Just _anyone_.

You took the last step and arrived at the open space on top of the stairs, with in front of you the entrance to the library. There weren’t many people, due it being Sunday, but every person you saw was a suspect. You eyed everyone that walked passed you and some even flinched a but because of your harsh glare. Eventually, you sighed deeply and leaned against the fence next to the entrance. You briefly glanced at your watch and realized it was almost noon, but there wasn’t anyone in sight just yet. Determined, you walked through the entrance inside the library and straight to the helpdesk. The lady behind the desk smiled warmly at you, wordlessly asking you how to help.

‘H-hello, I’m meeting someone here. Are there many visitors in the library right now?’ You stammered, guessing the woman must think you’re a complete idiot. Despite that, she still smiled at you. ‘Not many, some students but I think around 8 to 10 people.’ You nodded and thanked her, walking back to the entrance. You had seen most people who had entered the Library which was around that same number, so it couldn’t be any of them.

You started to grow wary and part of you was afraid he did bail on you, but before you walked out of the library, you saw someone familiar in the corner of your eye, ducking away between the shelfs of books when he saw you turning your head. You quickly dashed forward and ran around the corner off one of the bookshelves, ignoring the lady at the counter who said it is prohibited to run in the library.

The culprit had disappeared from that area but in a split-second you saw the same person rounding a corner at the end of where you were and making a quick dash for it to the backside of the library. Perfect, you could have a nice chat with him without bothering anyone. You decided to take the opposite route to the back of the library to surprise him, hoping to corner him. Your legs felt wobbly but you pushed the nerves aside, there was no time to back down. Not now that you were this close. You started to walk faster and all the way to the end of the bookshelves, in the far corner of the library, he stood. Trembling against one of the shelves, hidden in the dark.

You took a shaky breath, gathered your courage and walked up to him. He didn’t hear you approaching him, so he stayed still, his eyes glued to the ground and still visibly trembling. When you were one footstep away from him, he felt your presence and flinched, throwing himself back at the wall that was left of him.

‘Armin,’ you breathed, eying the blond boy who’s baby blue eyes were widened and he was panting hard. ‘What are you doing?’

‘N-Nothing!’ He nearly screamed. You shushed him, there was no need to alarm any other people or the lady from the desk. Armin covered his mouth with his hand, but kept trembling like a newborn deer. ‘Armin,’ you started again, but this time your voice was more strained. Armin immediately noticed this and kept staring at your, removing his hand from his mouth. ‘Was it you?’

The blond boy quivered even more, his stare shocked and fearsome, but he never casted his big, blue orbs away from you. He gave a single nod, not trusting his voice or movements. You gave him an intense stare and for a while, it was awkwardly silent. But then, the worst for Armin happened.

You started crying.

You hid your face into your delicate hands and sobbed, your shoulders shocking. Armin had predicated you would be angry, yelling at him to never text you again or even talk to you again, that he would lose you all together. But to see you actually cry, to see how much hurt he had caused, broke his shy heart. He hesitantly took a step towards you, mustered all his courage and wrapped his arms around your shoulder, pulling you against his chest. You kept sobbing but allowed him to embrace you, his hand soothingly rubbing your back and whispers about how sorry he was.

After a while, your sobbing had died down and you sniffled every now and then, before you pulled away from Armin and wept your cheeks with your hands. Armin stayed close to you but pulled his arms back, still hesitant to talk or do something else, but he knew he had to rip the band aid off sooner or later. ‘Y-Y/N, I’m sorry..’

‘W-why did you lie, Armin? I-I thought we were friends. I n-never pictured you to b-be behind such a cruel joke.’ Your voice was hoarse but Armin didn’t miss the angry undertone and slumped his shoulders. ‘It wasn’t a joke, Y/N. I-I never meant to hurt you.’

‘Then why, Armin? Why?’ You felt like wailing, torn between mortification and anger. Part of you wanted to run home and hide under the covers and never leave them again, but the other part of you wanted to know what the meaning about all this. Armin sighed deeply and hung his head shamefully. ‘I always enjoyed talking to you.. so much. But as myself, I-I could never muster the courage to become more.. daring. It was so much easier like this.’ Another sigh through his nose and he rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. ‘But when I saw you yesterday.. Mikasa told me why she was there, because you were so upset by all.. _this_. I never wanted to hurt you.’

‘You are so stupid, Armin,’ You snapped, still sniffling and furiously wiping the remaining tears from your eyes and cheeks. Armin felt his heart break into a million pieces and bit his lip to prevent himself from crying on the spot. He nodded slowly, understanding your anger and accepting your rejection. But before he could leave or say something, you continued. ‘I enjoyed talking to you as well. Didn’t you notice I always popped up when you were with Eren or Mikasa at school?’

Armin looked up and widened his baby blue eyes once more, blinking them in confusion. You sighed with a hint of irritation and pouted your lips. ‘Before I met this so called “Erwin”, I actually liked _you_. I thought you didn’t like me back since you never made a move when I casually dropped a hint every now and then..’

Armin opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, and opened it  again, making him look like a fish gasping for air. ‘You-You liked _me_?’

You crossed your arms and turned your head away from him, nodding. Armin noticed your flushed cheeks and couldn’t help but to smile just a bit. But his smile died down when he realized what he did and how he made you feel. ‘Oh my god, Y/N, I-I really am an idiot. I’m so, so sorry.’ He let his fingers slide into his hair in desperation, hating himself how he had messed up and hurt you so badly in the process. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

‘Armin, you don’t need to pretend to be someone else to be likeable. I mean, what’s not to like?’ You softly said when you saw how distressed Armin became. His blue orbs connected with yours and you remembered why you had fallen for the smart blond a long time ago. ‘So, it wasn’t a joke, right?’ You asked timidly, feeling shy all of a sudden. Armin untangled his fingers from his hair and shook his head resolutely. ‘No, it really wasn’t. I wish I had noticed it before, I really do. I-I also really like you.’

You both shared a small, timid smile. ‘Don’t lie to me again, Armin. I really want to trust you.’

Armin finally dared to be a bit more courageous and took your hand in his, looking you deeply into your eyes. You flushed even brighter seeing him this close and smiled shyly. ‘Can I make it up to you by taking you on a date?’ Armin asked full off confidence. You had never seen him like this before, but you weren’t complaining. You huffed. ‘I’m still mad at you, you know.’ Armin didn’t back down however and smiled at you, before you continued. ‘But yeah, I would love that.’  

Armin kept your hand in his and the both of you left the library walking hand in hand and with a red blush on both your cheeks, but you bumped against Armin’s back when he suddenly stopped at top of the stairs. ‘What’s wrong?’

Armin visibly gulped and pointed down the stairs. There you saw Sasha standing along with Mikasa  with an, not even exaggerating, murderous glare. Armin started trembling again and you felt his hand become clammy. ‘Oh, right. I kind a told the other girls about this.. And how I liked you before all this..’ You sheepishly admitted while rubbing your neck. Armin flashed you a nervous smile. ‘If I survive her rampage, we can still go on a date, right?’

‘Deal.’


	3. Reiner Braun - The Coffeeshop Worker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Reiner have met in the local coffee shop not far from your school, where the broad, blond works. You occasionally chat with him when he is not too busy, having learnt that he works there full time and he is saving money to attend a program to become a martial arts teacher in a local gym, practicing the art itself as well. You always enjoy chatting with the confident yet sweet blond and you both share a passion in sporting. He is a colleague of your friend, Ymir, who also works at the coffee shop occasionally.

**Erwin: .. you meet me at The Coffee Shop near the University tomorrow around noon?**

**Y/n: I’ll be there.**

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

God, you had never felt more nervous than you felt right now. Standing in front of your regular coffee shop, you took a few breaths, trying to regain your shaky breathing and the nerves that were wracking your body. You peeked through the glass of the shop to find Ymir standing behind the register, serving some customers. She saw you looking at her and gave you a quick thumbs up. You felt relieved she was working today and would be here for mental support, even though she couldn’t really be by your side. You pursed your lips and looked around the street, hoping to find someone familiar, or not. You didn’t really know what you were expecting or hoping, as long as he would show up.

Ymir was glad you finally confronted the guy and made him meet you, but she was skeptical if he would show up. Truth to be told, so were you. He promised he would come, but would he really? You glanced at your watch and your heart started beating more wildly, it was almost noon, the moment of truth. What if it was some creep you had been talking to? All those stories you told and even some personal stuff, _god_ , you felt like a fool. Or what if Ymir was right and it turns out to be a girl you had been talking to? A mean girl from your school who wanted to toy around with you? But then again, you had been talking for six months with each other.. A prank like that, even if it is a sick one, wouldn’t last _that_ long now would it?

‘Stop twirling, you’re making _me_ nervous.’ Ymir suddenly snapped next to you, making you jump and the freckled brunette cackle. ‘God, it’s like Bambi on ice.’ Apparently she had a minute to spare to see how you were doing.

‘Shut up, Ymir! This isn’t funny!’ You snapped back at her, folding your arms in the process. ‘He could be here any minute.’

‘I know,’ Ymir nodded, glancing at her mobile to check the time before she stuffed it in her apron again and sighed deeply. ‘Still, I think you did good to confront him and demanded him to meet you. He better show up.’

‘I hope so.. Do you.. also think it’s someone I know?’ You asked weary. You looked at your friend from the corner of your eyes, seeing if the brunette was in a good mood to talk too. You, on the other hand, weren’t in the mood for one of her snappy remarks.

‘I really don’t know, Y/N.’ She answered sincerely. ‘But you damn better tell this person the truth and how he made you feel. Promise me, okay? Don’t let someone treat you like shit.’ You flashed her an thankful smile before you nodded. ‘Yeah, promise. Thanks Ymir.’

She scoffed, done with the sentimental part and waved her hand dismissively. ‘Whatever. I’m going back inside before they give me the sack. Call me if shit hits the fan.’

‘I will.’ You quickly said before she disappeared inside again. You couldn’t help but to smile. Even though Ymir was mostly blunt and sometimes downright rude, she did care in her own weird way. And talking to her just now did help to calm your nerves, albeit slightly. You glanced at your watch again and felt the anxiety in your body rise again. Noon had arrived, but no Erwin in sight yet. You could only hope and wait for what was coming. Good or bad.

Lost in thoughts, the people who walked by went unnoticed by you. In your sub consciousness, you started leaning against the brick wall of the shop and glanced at your feet, still rethinking the whole situation. Doubting, a blond man made his way towards you slowly. He took in a deep breath and clenched his fists several times, before he stopped in front of you.

‘Hey Y/N.’

You looked up and met with a pair of golden eyes. Slow to mind, you tried give him your best smile. ‘Oh, hi Reiner. How are you? Off to work?’

The blond man blinked a few times, before he understood you didn’t make the connection just yet. ‘I’m all right. What about you?’

You shrugged and turned your gaze to your feet again, a small blush appearing on your cheeks. ‘I’m waiting for someone.’

‘You seem nervous.’

‘Yeah,’ you gave a hearty chuckle. ‘I am. I’m just hoping this person will show up.’ You dismissively waved your hand. ‘It’s a long story, I don’t want to hold you up from work.’

‘I’m free today, actually.’ Reiner stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking anywhere but you suddenly. ‘I came to see someone.’

‘Oh? Well, I don’t want to keep you.’ You said with a smile, looking up again into his eyes. He had turned to you again and your gazes met. For a few seconds, a silence fell while he didn’t look away and neither did you. You pushed yourself from the wall and gasped slightly.

‘R-Reiner? Y-you? It was you?!’ You instinctively put your hands before your mouth when the broad man looked away again and nodded slowly. ‘Yeah.. It was me.’

You opened your mouth several times to speak, to ask one of the so many questions you had, but no sound escaped your mouth. You didn’t know what to say, what to think, what to _do_. The conversations the both of you had flashed through your mind, hoping there wasn’t anything embarrassing shared, but your mind was in such a state of shock, you couldn’t handle the memories very well. Reiner awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed and clearly not knowing what to do or say. Seeing the furrowed eyebrows, he seemed angry but not at you, more at himself and the entire situation.

‘Look, I understand you’re mad. I never intended to hurt you or anything.. It.. just got a bit out of hand..’ He eventually mumbled sourly, not being able to come up with a better excuse.

‘A-A _bit_?!’ Finally, your voice was recollected and you glared at the blond who visibly flinched from your outburst.  ‘Why, Reiner? Just tell me _why_?! Was this supposed to be funny to you?’ Your anger deflated suddenly and you felt tears welling up in your eyes, feeling mortified. ‘I-I really thought there w-was something between u-us.’

‘There is!’ Reiner quickly intervened when he saw some tears welling up in your eyes, grabbing your hands with his big ones. ‘Y/N, I really, _really_ never wanted to hurt you. This wasn’t some prank I pulled..’ He took a deep sigh, gathering courage. ‘When I saw you yesterday..  I overheard you guys talking and saw how upset you were about all this.. I never wanted _that_. I just lacked the courage to talk to you so casually up front..’

You sniffled and looked up at him, seeing a clear blush on his cheeks. It didn’t suit him at all, you didn’t know _this_ Reiner. The Reiner you had met at the coffee shop where he worked together with Ymir, was a big guy who was flirty and confident. Always cracking jokes and making you laugh, but a _shy_ Reiner? That was something new. ‘Y-you? W-why?’

Reiner’s broad shoulders slumped and he sighed deeply. ‘I mean.. What do I have to offer? You’re a smart and beautiful woman who’s studying for a bright future, and I am stuck at this hole..’ He nodded towards the shop behind you, mortified of his own life. While looking at the usually confident man, you suddenly felt pity for him. Part of you was still angry that he had lied to you, but another part of you could understand why he may did so, even though it was wrong.

‘D-didn’t you tell me once you were saving up to follow a program? To become a martial arts teacher?’ You asked him, to which he looked up surprised. He blinked a few times before he nodded. ‘You.. remember I told you that?’

‘Of course, we’ve talked plenty before in the shop, haven’t we? Why would you think I wouldn’t want to talk to you outside of your work?’ You slightly furrowed your eyebrows. Reiner shrugged and pursed his lips. ‘I.. don’t know. I guess I think you deserved someone better.’

‘Well, I don’t think I deserved being lied to..’ You softly said, making Reiner cringe by your words. He let out another deep sigh, before he released your hands and stuffed his own back in his pockets, a look of defeat on his features. ‘No.. You didn’t.. I-I’m really sorry, Y/N.’ Ready to turn around and accept your rejection, he was halted by your words.

‘So, I’m here now and so are you. We.. could go for a cup of coffee and talk? For real this time?’

Reiner’s eyes widened, his golden eyes sparkling with hope when he saw your flushed face, giving him a small smile. ‘F-for real?’ You nodded slowly, making the blond smile with glee. ‘I’d love to.’

‘Just promise me one thing, Reiner.’

‘Anything.’

‘From now on, no more lies. Okay?’

Reiner smiled at you and extended his hand, which you took slowly. ‘Deal.’ He said, holding your hand and guiding you with him inside the shop, the both of you smiling.

‘One more question, Reiner.’ You asked, your mind regaining all the things you wanted to know. Reiner looked at you patiently, urging you to ask him. ‘How did you get my number?’

Reiner scratched his cheek, a sly grin appearing on his face. ‘I.. sort a got it from someone’s phone..’

‘Really? Who?’ You asked curiously, but the question was answered by an angry looking brunette roaring from behind the register when she saw you entering with her co-worker.

‘Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me?!’

Of course, you should’ve known Ymir was unintentionally involved..


	4. Bertolt Hoover - The Introvert One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bertolt go to the same school, but follow a different program. Bertolt follows the art program of the University and you both share a passion for the creative side of writing and drawing. You have met Bertolt once through Annie, who is somewhat friends with the tall boy. He didn’t seem very talkative since he just stuttered and blushed the entire minute you had seen him and introduced yourself. You sometimes see him walking at school, but you never get the chance to say hello or chat with him since the introvert boy always disappears as quickly as possible when spotting you.

**Erwin: .. you meet me at the University Garden tomorrow around noon?**

**Y/n: I’ll be there.**

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

You darted through the hallways of your school. Luckily, the school was always open, even during the weekends for students to make use of the library or the garden to study, so you had no trouble entering the school and making your way to the center of the building, the garden. Your heart has been racing violently the entire morning. You hadn’t heard from Erwin anymore after you had set up the meeting for today and you, of course, slept horribly last night. You had told the girls this morning you were meeting up with him, to which they all offered to come with you for support. Although the idea was appealing to you, you needed to confront him by yourself. So you declined the offer, but they all still offered to keep their cellphones close so you could call at any time. You felt lucky for such good friends, but it still didn’t calm your nerves.

Almost panting, you turned a corner and stood still in front of a door that led to the garden of the school. You quickly glanced at your watch, only to discover it was noon. Maybe he was already there? Maybe he was waiting for you right now? You took a shaky breath and placed your hand over your heart, trying to calm the raging organ in your chest. Gathering your courage, you opened the door and stepped outside. There weren’t many people, most of them were sitting on the grass and chatting, some with books on their laps or playing with their cellphones. You looked at each of them, hoping someone would look up and give you a hint that this might be the one you had been talking to. You slowly walked to the center of the garden where a big tree was standing, still eying everyone that you saw but no one looked your way. You did spot a figure standing behind the tree and it looked like this person was waiting for someone. Another shaky breath, before you dashed forward to meet him. You felt anxious, nervous and excited at the same time, you wanted to know who you had been talking to. Who was this person you shared such an amazing connection with?

You walked around the big trunk of the tree and your heart stopped for a second. You were met with a pair of icy, blue eyes. Familiar, icy blue eyes. ‘Annie?’

‘Hi.’ She casually said, pushing herself away from the trunk to face you properly. She didn’t show any emotion so you had no idea what to think or to expect. It.. it couldn’t be Annie, right?

‘W-what are you doing here, Annie? I told you guys I needed to do this alone.’

‘I know.’ Annie shrugged which started to irritate you. ‘So, what are you doing here? Don’t tell me..’

‘God no, Y/n. It wasn’t me you have been talking to,’ Annie barked almost offended, seeing the doubt in your eyes, to which you released a breath you had been holding in, before the blond continued. ‘But I know who it is.’

‘Y-you know?!’

‘Yes. He called me this morning, asking for help. That’s why I’m here, he’s scared to actually meet you.’ Annie explained calmly, not seeming discomposed in the slightest by all this. 

‘W-what about me? Don’t you think _I’m_ scared to meet him?’

‘Of course. But in his case, it’s slightly different. He’s too introvert and anxious to actually gather the courage to talk to you in person, therefor he snuck your number from my phone and started talking to you through messages. Without seeing you in front of him, he was able to talk to you. That’s all he wanted. I don’t approve of his way, but I get it.’ Annie ended with another shrug, waiting for your respond.

You just looked at your friend, blinking your E/C eyes and drawing shaky breaths. So it was someone close to Annie. A guy. An anxious, introvert guy. There was only one person you knew like that and he hung around Annie.

Bertolt.

The tall, charcoal-haired boy whom you had met a while ago at school. Annie told you he was a childhood friend of hers and studied at the same school as you two, just a different program. She introduced you once to him, but the boy hadn’t spoken to you at all, all he did was stutter and blush the entire time. You had found it sweet and sometimes even tried to maintain a conversation with the tall boy when you spotted him, but he always seemed to run away from you. You just couldn’t believe it was him you had been talking to all this time. He seemed so confident in his messages, not at all like the boy you knew.

‘So you’ve figured out who it is, right?’ Annie interrupted your train of thoughts, noticing your far off look while lost in thoughts. You gave a quick nod, gulping down some saliva. You still didn’t know what to think or say.

‘So?’

‘.. So what?’ You asked confused. Annie rolled her eyes at you and leaned back against the trunk again, folding her arms over her chest. ‘What do you think?’

‘W-what do I think? I don’t know! Jesus, Annie, what am I supposed to think?’ You snapped at her, annoyed at how relaxed and unfazed she seemed. Surely she could understand this was a bit much to handle for you right now?

Annie sighed and nodded, as if she understood something. ‘I get it. I’ll let him know.’

‘W-wait, what? Let him know what?’

‘That you’re not interested. He doesn’t take rejection that well so it’ll be better if I break the news to him. He’s already as insecure as one can get.’ Annie explained while she pushed herself away from the trunk again and wanted to walk away, but you grabbed her arm in the process, halting her from walking away. ‘I-I didn’t reject him. I haven’t even talked to him!’

‘.. Do you want too?’ Annie asked with an raised brow, looking at you suspiciously. You breathed heavily, not knowing what would be the right thing to do. A hundred questions roamed your mind and while one part of you was angry, another was curious. You knew that your mind would never be eased if you didn’t talk to him and demanded some answers from the tall guy, no matter how nervous he might be. So you nodded.

Annie sighed and wiggled herself free from your grip. ‘He’s outside the school back yard, waiting for me presumably. He expected you not to want to talk to him, so he’ll be quite surprised when you show up.’

‘Okay, thanks Annie! I’ll let you know how it went!’ You said hurriedly while you ran away from her, towards the back yard of the school. Better get this over with as soon as possible before you changed your mind and don’t want to talk to him anymore, you still need some answers.

You quickly darted through the halls of the school again and opened the door that led outside to the yard, which was almost abandoned. No one ever came to the backside of the school, since there was nothing there and there is a dead end so it did gave you two a good opportunity to talk. And no escape route for Bertolt.

You turned your head several times and quickly spotted a tall figure standing against a tree not far from the entrance. He was looking at his phone and his figure was slumped, his shoulders hanging. You carefully walked over to him, to which the boy noticed a presence behind where he was standing and he quickly stuffed his phone away. He sighed and slowly turned around, not realizing it was you who is standing there.

‘L-let’s just go, A-Ani-’ His eyes couldn’t become wider when he looked up and saw you standing in front of him. His entire being started trembling and you saw him looking around for a way out. ‘I just want to talk for a bit, Bertolt,’ You quickly said while raising your hands in an attempt to calm the nervous boy down. ‘You at least owe me that!’

His scared gaze crossed yours again and he quickly diverted it to the ground, gulping visibly and sweat started to form on his forehead. A pang of guilt struck your heart, seeing the poor boy this flustered and embarrassed, but you needed to talk to him. To clear this out.

‘Bertolt, was it really you all this time?’

He gulped again, balling his hands to fists but keeping his head low, not daring to look you in the eye. He nodded eventually, albeit hesitantly.

‘Why didn’t you just tell me? Or talk to me, Bertolt? Am I.. really that scary to talk to..?’

‘No!’ Bertolt almost yelled, startling himself and you when he did. He did however raised his head and looked you in the eye, his olive green eyes still widened and fearful. He quickly crawled back into his shelf again, slumping his shoulders and facing the ground. ‘I-I was just.. afraid.’

‘Of what?’

‘I-I’m n-not really g-good with.. g-girls.’ He managed to blurt out. You clearly noticed how embarrassed he was since his cheeks became bright red and little sweat drops started sliding down his neck. A small part of you found it quite cute he would say that, but you were still hurt and slightly angry at him for lying to you. ‘Bertolt, I would’ve talked to you, you know. Didn’t I tried to several times? And who says I’m great with guys? I get nervous too when I talk to someone I like..’

Bertolt seemed to tremble a bit less than before, he let his head still hung but his orbs rolled up so he looked at you once again. ‘I-I’m really s-sorry. I n-never meant to l-lie to you. I just w-wanted to t-talk to you..’ Bertolt’s last word came out as a whisper, before he looked absolutely defeated. His eyes faced the ground once again and it almost looked like he was on the verge of crying.

‘Then talk to me, Bertolt. I’m here now, aren’t I?’ You said carefully, daring to take a step closer to the tall boy. He didn’t seem to notice and sighed deeply. ‘W-why would you w-want to talk to me? Y-you don’t have to b-because you pity me or something..’

‘If I really didn’t want to, Bertolt, I wouldn’t have stayed. Trust me. Besides, you know me a little better than that already, right?’ You tried teasing him a bit, a small smile adorning your lips. The anxious boy looked up again, his cheeks still flushed and eyes still widened. Guess he doesn’t really know how to handle a girl who teases him, you thought. ‘What made you think I didn’t want to talk to you, Bertolt?’

He bit his lip and averted his eyes anywhere but you, before they landed on your figure once again. There was no escaping this situation, no matter how badly he wanted too. ‘B-because,’ he stammered, before visibly gulping and continuing. ‘Y-you’re so b-beautiful. A-and I’m n-not.’

Your heart cringed and in a flash you remembered all the times you had talked to him though texts. The things he said, the way he made you laugh, how he understood you better than anyone. His appearance may be different and it wasn’t okay to lie about it, but the person you talked too was real, the conversations were real. And clearly, his feelings are real too..

You stepped forward, your cheeks flushed as well and you carefully took his large, clammy hands in yours. He allowed you to do so, but his whole figure became stiff by your touch. ‘Thank you, Bertolt. J-just so you know, I think you’re h-handsome too.’

You were slightly afraid the poor, trembling boy would faint right there and then, but he didn’t luckily. He seemed to calm down a bit and took another deep breath before speaking. ‘I’m really sorry.’ It came out as a whisper, but he didn’t stutter for once. You looked up, bending your neck really far since he really was damn tall, but gave him an sincere smile. ‘Just promise me to talk to me as _you_ , next time.’

‘Next t-time?’

You nodded and for the first time since you talked to him, he gave you a small smile. And darn, was it a handsome one.

Annie let the door close behind her while walking through the hallways of the school. She wore and very small, unnoticeable smile, happy with the outcome she just witnessed. Her phone rang and she answered it, only to be greet by her other stoic friend.

‘ _Well?_ ’

‘It all worked out, Mikasa.’

_‘Good. I’m glad.’_

‘Let’s not tell the other girls we knew before them who it was.’

_‘That ought be best.’_

 If only you knew just how much your friends care about you.


	5. Eren Yeager - The Childhood Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Eren go to the same school and follow the same program, thus making you classmates. You have known Eren since you were little since your parents are good friends with each other and he is a very trusted friend of yours. Eren can be a bit hot headed and you always scold at him when he gets into another fight with another classmate. You also know the other side of Eren, which is caring and determined, which you greatly admire.

**Erwin: .. you meet me at your place tomorrow around noon?**

**Y/n: I’ll be th- wait, what?**

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

You lost count how many circles you had walked around the living room, or the bedroom, or the kitchen. You even took the two steps that was possible on your balcony, _anything_ to get your mind distracted. But nothing helped. It was almost noon and you felt like passing out. Was he seriously coming by your own home? He knows where you live?

You thought about the options very clearly. It could be someone very close to you who indeed knows where you live because you hang out together. Or it could be a creep that has been stalking you all this time. You truly had no idea which one was worse. The one where your so called friend visits you and when he leaves, he pretends to be someone else, or the creep that stalks you.

You sighed deeply and let yourself fall back on the sofa. Although you told Sasha a million times it was okay for her to go to work, since she was so worried and she actually wanted to call in sick to stay with you, you did miss someone with you right now. Someone to mentally support you through this nerve wrecking moment.

You pulled out your phone from your pocket and dialed one of your friends, craving for some comfort and advice.

_‘Hello?’_

‘Mikasa, it’s me.’

_‘You okay? Do I need to come by?’_

‘No, no,’ you suppressed a chuckle. She already sounded pissed off, ready to kick some ass. ‘I’m still waiting, I just needed someone to talk to. I’m going crazy here.’

_‘It’s almost noon. You think he’ll show up?’_

‘God, I hope. Or not. I don’t know! I’m so confused!’

_‘It’ll be all right. Just be straight with this person. If it’s a creep, kick him out. If it’s someone you know, tell him how you truly feel and how this affected you.’_

‘Who do you think it is, Mikasa? Do you have any idea?’

_‘No. But I do think it’s someone you know.’_  

‘Yeah.. All right, I’ll keep you posted.’ You said and hung up after saying goodbye. You didn’t feel any better but you were happy to have heard your friend’s voice. Even though this would turn out to be a disaster, you still had your friends who had your back.

You let out a shriek when there was a knocking on your door. It was fast and if you didn’t know any better, you would have doubted there was any knock at all. You gulped and placed your hand over your chest, hoping to calm your racing heart. You got up from the sofa with trembling legs and walked towards the door. It was suddenly awfully quiet in your apartment, the only thing you heard was the hysterical beating of your heart, but it got interrupted when a familiar voice spoke from behind the door.

‘Y/N, it’s me! Open up!’

‘Eren?’

You quickly opened the door and it indeed revealed the brunette. His emerald green orbs were boring into yours and his eyebrows were furrowed. Before you could ask him what he was doing here, he forced his way inside. You rose your eyebrows questionably and closed the door. ‘Eren, what are you doing here? What’s going on?’

‘Mikasa told me.’ He said while turning around, his hands stuffed in his pockets. ‘About that guy you are meeting.’

‘She did? Well, yeah.. But it’s not really any of your business. Besides,’ you glanced at your watch. ‘He could be here any minute.’

‘Yeah, you don’t think it’s a _tad_ weird he’s coming over to your house, Y/N?’ You could clearly hear the accusing tone in Eren’s voice. Since you were already as nervous as one could be, you couldn’t handle Eren being this lecturing, so you furrowed your eyebrows and opened your mouth to scold at him, but he beat you to the punch.

‘Seriously, Y/N, this guy could be dangerous. You have no idea who you’re talking too and you just invite him to your house?! How does he even know where you live?!’ Eren angrily pointed his finger at you, his eyes spatting fire. ‘He said so himself!’ You raised your voice but at this point, you didn’t care much. ‘I know it’s someone I already know so it would make sense he knows where I live! What is your problem anyway, Eren? You knew I was talking to this guy and you never cared and now suddenly it’s a problem?!’

‘Because!’ Eren kept yelling at you, if you hadn’t known the boy for almost all your life, you would think he would become physical, that angry he was, but you knew he was a hothead from nature. ‘Why are you so focused on this guy?! What’s so great about him?! What does _he_ have that _I_ don’t?!’

You kept staring at the angry brunette, swallowing your angry comeback and looking closely how Eren was reacting. His usually sparkling, green orbs where almost red with fire, his teeth were angrily gritted and his hands were balled into tight fists, the knuckles turning white. When he saw you looking at him with an slightly open mouth, Eren’s cheeks flushed and he turned his back towards you, his tense shoulders slumping.

‘E-Eren..’ You started but had no idea how to finish the sentence or what you wanted to say at all. After a long time of silence, Eren sighed deeply and his shoulders slumped even more before he turned around again. His eyebrows weren’t furrowed anymore, nor where his orbs spatting fire, instead it looked even worse. He looked sad.

‘I-I’m sorry,’ he quietly said. If it weren’t so quiet in your apartment you doubted you would’ve heard him at all. ‘I-I shouldn’t have come.’

‘Eren, why are you really here? Y-your timing is off, I don’t understand.’ You asked in return, afraid he would leave you alone all confused.

‘I’ll tell you if you answer my question.’ He sternly said, his dominating aura returning just as quick, yet he never looked you in the eye but kept his stare to the ground. You swallowed thickly and rubbed your sweaty palms against your legs, sighing deeply. ‘Eren, I-I don’t know. What am I supposed to say? Up until now you never showed an.. you know.. Interest? I never looked at you that way.’

‘Just tell me what he has that I don’t, what’s the clear difference?’ Eren demanded, biting through the words.

You raised your arms in a demeanor that said you had no clue. Nonetheless, you answered. ‘I guess.. He’s a bit more patient than you? He listens to me and _actually_ listens, without being distracted when Jean comes running along and you get all fired up.’

‘You don’t think I can be patient or listen to you then?’

‘I’m not saying you _can’t_ , you just usually _don’t_. But I don’t see why this is important right now, Eren. You kind a dropped a bomb here just now.’ You said matter of fact, pretty annoyed with Eren’s behavior. The latter was pouting his lips and still staring at the ground while his arms were folded. His eyebrows were furrowed once again and he seemed to ponder about something. ‘If you had to choose between him and me, who would it be?’

‘E-excuse me? what kind of question is that?! This isn’t fair, Eren! I answered your goddamn question, now answer mine! Why are you really here?!’ You barked at him, fuming with anger. Eren finally looked up and his green hues met your E/C ones. ‘I told you I would meet you here around noon, didn’t I?’ he briefly glanced at the clock hanging on your wall. ‘It’s noon. I’m here.’

For just an instant, you had completely forgotten what you were doing today. How nervous you were for meeting _him,_ for meeting Erwin. But Eren dropped such a bomb on you so suddenly, you forgot. Every nerve in your body came back to life and you slowly started to realize, who you had been talking to all this time. all your secrets, your feelings you felt for the man, the way he made you feel. It wasn’t Erwin.

It was your childhood friend Eren.

Your eyes filled with tears just as quickly as you realized this fact and you hid your face in your hands before you started sobbing. ‘Oh god, Y/N, d-don’t cry, that’s not what I wanted!’ Eren started to panic, his voice becoming more high pitched when he stepped towards you and tried pulling you against him, but you angrily pushed him away. The tears kept streaming but your eyes spat fire at the brunette. He seemed torn in between not wanting to invade your privacy and comfort you, but he knew he already crossed the line big time.

‘How _could_ you, Eren! How-how dare you come in here throwing all these insults at me?!’ You yelled, not caring the neighbors three doors away could probably hear you too. ‘Just what do you want?!’

‘You! I want you! Can’t you tell already?!’ Eren fussed, torn between panic and anger. ‘You always saw me as a brother, someone you grew up with! I-I just couldn’t make you look at me differently, so I started this profile and talked to you as Erwin, but you talked to _me_ all this time. It was me, Y/N. I know it’s the most wrong way to get your attention, but I.. I didn’t know what to do.’ His voice slowly died down and it looked like Eren suddenly realized how wrong this all was. He slid his fingers in his hair and his eyes were nearly popping out of his skull. ‘Fuck!’

‘Why? Why didn’t you just tell me? You-you know I would’ve listened. I always do.’ You softly said while wiping away the tears from your cheeks. ‘I just don’t understand..’

Eren was quick to stand in front of you and took your hands in his, holding them against his chest and pulling you closer. ‘I know this was such a fucked up way to get your attention. I know that now. Fuck, I never intended to make you cry or hurt you. Let me proof to you how much you mean to me, _please_.’ He pleaded, his emerald green orbs looking into yours lovingly. You couldn’t quite decide what to feel at the moment. Anger because he lied, disappointed because Erwin never existed or happy that it turned out to be Eren? Eren, who you had known for such a long time, whom you knew was a good guy with a kind heart who would protect you against a pack of wolves with his bare hands. The one you had talked to all this time, the one who listened to you and actually understood you, it was all Eren.

Eren seemed more determined than ever so he cupped your cheeks with his rough hands and pressed his lips firmly against yours, pulling you close. A soft moan of surprise escaped your lips and yet you didn’t pull away, how was it that this didn’t feel weird at all? The kiss was short but just as heated as Eren intended it to be, his lips still brushing over yours. ‘ _Please_.’

His green eyes you had looked upon for many years suddenly seemed more beautiful than you ever realized, his lips were soft and did he always smelled this nice? Your head was spinning but you did what your heart was telling you, so you nodded. Eren started smiling with glee when he realized you accepted his apology and confession, but before he could get any more excited, you pressed your finger against his lips, pushing him away slightly. ‘You still have some making up to do.’

‘So why don’t I take you out then?’ Eren sly grin made it hard for you to keep your serious composure, so you smiled shyly and nodded. Eren took your hand in his and pulled you with him to the door, ready to go on a date with you. ‘Mikasa is going to kill you.’ You suddenly said with a sly grin of yourself. Eren turned his head towards you and although he was smiling, he seemed more nervous than you had ever seen him. ‘Yeah, let’s make it a date to remember, okay? I might go missing next week.’

You giggled and nodded once more, squeezing his hand firmly. ‘Make it tomorrow.’


	6. Levi Ackerman - The Training Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You met Levi at your local gym where he sometimes helps you training. Levi had clearly been a gym visitor longer than you have and when he saw you struggling the first time you were there, he was so annoyed by your clumsy behavior, he decided to help you out. Levi is rather cold and sometimes even harsh, but you respect his dedication and sometimes even share the same, weird humor. You learned he’s a math teacher and occasionally calls his students “Brats” when he talks about them. He seems to appreciate only your presence near him when in the gym.

**Erwin: .. you meet me at the local gym tomorrow around noon?**

**Y/n: I’ll be there.**

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

You rubbed your arms and looked warily around you, hoping to spot someone that might fit the profile. You saw some familiar faces entering the gym whom you had seen before when working out, but they all just nodded at you and moved on. This person must be nervous to meet you as well, right? So it couldn’t be someone that walks so casually inside. It was rather busy in the gym, it being Sunday but you imagined this person wasn’t working out right now. At least, you hoped so.

Some more people walked by and you started to feel the brick in your stomach becoming heavier. Glancing at your watch, it was already past noon and still no sign. What if he really wouldn’t come? What if this was all just a cruel joke and this person was laughing his ass off because you were so stupid and naïve for the past few moments. Plus knowing you are waiting for him like a fool, hoping he would show. You felt tears brimming in your eyes and it took a lot of effort to not wail in front of the gym, an public for everyone. You took your phone from your bag and called one of your friends, you needed some friendly comfort.

‘ _Hello_ _Y/N? Is everything all right?’_ The angelic voice of Krista was heard and you took in a shaky breath. Krista knew it was way too soon to be calling already, so her voice was sincerely worried. You had, of course, told your friends you would be meeting him today.

‘He didn’t show up.’ You managed to say with a croaked voice, the lump in your throat made it hard to talk normally. You heard Krista gasp on the other side.

_‘Oh no, I’m so sorry, Y/N. I really thought he would show up. This is terrible.’_

‘I just feel like an idiot for standing here and hoping he would show.. Now I’ll never know who this person was.’ You felt a single tear slide down your cheek and furiously wiped it away. You weren’t going to give this unknown person the satisfaction, at least not here.

 _‘Have you tried texting him again? Tell him you are serious into meeting him, maybe he’s just afraid.’_ Krista proposed hopeful. You shrugged and hummed, you didn’t have anything to lose. If he wouldn’t respond, you had your answer and he wasn’t going to show. You thanked Krista for her comfort and kind words before hanging up and started texting.

**Y/N: Where are you? You promised you wouldn’t bail on me. Did I mean that little to you?**

Your heart thumbed wildly in your chest when you send the message. You decided to give him 10 minutes to respond and then it would be over. No more apologies or excuses, it was now or never.

A few minutes passed and your heart almost popped out of your chest when you received a text back.

**Erwin: Behind the gym.**

You didn’t even let the words sink in but dashed around the building to the backside. Your breathing was irregular and you almost squeezed the life out of your mobile which you still held in your hand. He better be there. He better fucking be there. Your legs almost gave out when you rounded the corner and entered the area behind the gym. You panted, it was only a few steps away from where you were but the adrenaline that pumped through your veins wore you out.

Your eyes met the only figure that was standing there, casually leaning against the wall of the building. He spotted you and stuffed his phone away in his pocket, before he slowly made his way towards you. He didn’t seem nervous, nor did he flinch or showed regret. He just looked.. like he always did.

‘Oi.’ He simply said and halted in front of you, his grey eyes narrowed and looking bored, but it looked less than usual. At least for you. You held up your phone. ‘Was it you?’

Levi didn’t move, kept his hands in his pockets and just stared at you. He didn’t even blink and it started to frustrate you even more than you already were. ‘Well? Answer me, Levi!’

Levi clicked his tongue and turned his head away from you. ‘Tch, who else?’

‘Who _else_?’ You snapped with unbelieve. ‘I don’t know, maybe some guy called _Erwin_? A blond guy called Erwin? Someone you are clearly not?!’

A deadly silence fell between the two of you, Levi kept his head turned away from you and you just stared at him with furrowed eyebrows and fire-spitting, E/C orbs. You eventually let out a shaky breath and your whole figure slumped, your arms hanging besides you and your shoulders hanging. ‘I didn’t think..’ You started softly but your voice cracked in between and a sob ripped through it. You placed your hand before your mouth to reduce the sound, before continuing. ‘I didn’t think y-you were this mean.’

Levi had turned his head back to look at you and for any other person, he still looked the same. But for people who knew Levi better than that, he looked regretful. ‘..sorry.’

Your looked up at him when you heard him mumbling. ‘What?’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Sorry doesn’t cut it, Levi! Just-just tell me why? Why did you do this?’

He didn’t answer and focused his stare on the ground. You had never thought to see the day that Levi looked submissive, even if it was for just a bit and almost unnoticeable, but knowing him slightly better and having to understand his rather weird habits and way of behaving, you could see through him. He seemed even more uncomfortable than you.

‘The way I spoke to you through those texts,’ Levi suddenly started quietly, he still focused his stare on something else. ‘Would you have taken me seriously if it was me, I wonder.’

‘W-why wouldn’t I take you seriously?’ You asked with an confused stare, blinking your upcoming tears away.

‘You once complimented me that I was such a good listener through a text. And you told me here,’ Levi nodded to the gym building behind him. ‘I could be so distant. Like I wasn’t listening at all when you spoke.’

‘Well, were you?’

Levi looked up rather curiously, his eyebrows were slightly raised, making him look younger than he normally looked with his usual frown.

‘Were you listening when I spoke to you here?’ You explained your question when you noticed he didn’t understand what you meant, nodding to the building as well. Levi nodded almost immediately. ‘Of course I did.’

‘Then what makes you think I wouldn’t have taken you seriously? You shouldn’t fill in the dots for someone else, Levi. Especially not when it comes to certain feelings.’ You accusingly said, still hurt by his actions. Levi didn’t miss the tone you reserved for him and kept quiet. He gave a single nod as if he was trying to say he understood you but didn’t know what else to say or do.

‘I always thought you weren’t much of a talker, Levi. But clearly you are, especially when I look back at what you all texted to me,’ you continued, glancing at your phone before turning back to him. ‘Why did you feel the need to do this through texts? And not as yourself?’

‘I’m not good with.. feelings.’ Levi explained, sighing through his nose, like he had already given up. ‘I don’t know how to handle that shit.’

You cocked an eyebrow. ‘And this is how you handle it?’

‘Like I said,’ Levi’s tone became more harsh. ‘I’m not good with it.’

You folded your arms and send him a warn full glare, making the raven-haired sigh and ran his hand through his dark locks. ‘What can I do to make it up to you?’ He asked, his tone changing into his monotone and usual one before his dark orbs latched with yours.

‘Well, for starters, stop talking to me as someone else. I’m changing your name into Levi in my phone and I still expect the same messages you have been sending me, but this time, I’ll know it’s you.’ You started while holding up one finger. Levi was ready to say something in return, opening his mouth already but you beat him to it and held up two fingers. ‘Second, I’m not going to just talk to you through texts. If you really want to show you’re sorry, you’ll be yourself when were together in person. So no tough-guy act.’ Levi furrowed his eyebrows when you said so, but kept silent when you held up three fingers eventually. ‘And finally, I want you to tell me the reason why you did this. And not because you don’t know how to handle feelings and that kind of stuff, I want you to tell me why you went through so much trouble to talk to me specifically.’

Levi clacked his tongue and stuffed his hands back in his pockets, his eyebrows still furrowed and his eyes narrowed form annoyance. ‘You know why.’

‘Nope, afraid not. You’re going to have to tell me.’ You teasingly cooed, smirking playfully when the annoyed man huffed. ‘Tch, you’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?’ You simply nodded and kept onto your smirk.

‘I told you before, I’m not good with this and also not with words,’ Levi said, taking a step closer to you, his chest almost touching yours. ‘So I’ll just show you.’ His lips touched yours in a soft and chaste kiss. You noticed they were chapped and cold, but before you could get into the kiss and actually start enjoying it, he pulled away. ‘ _That’s_ why.’

‘Was that so hard to tell me?’ You teasingly said, making Levi huff and roll his eyes, but he kept his distant after the short kiss, still seemingly unsure of what to do next. He shuffled with his feet and looked from the ground to his side, to the ground once more. You found it quite adorable seeing Levi behave awkward.

‘Levi, I know you’re sorry. You already apologized.’ You tried comforting him with a small smile. The man looked up and upon seeing your sincere smile, he seemed to calm down, his awkward behavior disappearing. ‘Why don’t we start over?’ You proposed, hoping to take the full tension away. Levi blinked once, before he gave a curt nod, a small smile slipping through his façade.

‘I’ll text you.’ He simply said before he walked away from you, his demeanor changing to his usual self once more, but you had seen through him and he couldn’t care that you did.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

Sasha eyed you suspiciously when she saw you giggling at your phone, you being attached to it all evening once more. She tried focusing on the movie that was playing, but your snorting and chuckling distracted her, so she threw her hands in the air with a loud noise of protest. ‘I don’t get you at all! Can you explain it to me once more?’

‘I already told you, it was that guy from the gym. You know, that handsome one I told you about before?’ You said with innocence,  blinking your E/C eyes.

‘That’s not what I mean, aren’t you mad at him? He lied to you! And he almost didn’t show up at all! And now you’re texting with him all over again like you have been all this time!’ Sasha said accusingly, still not fond of the way Levi had treated you. She was your best friend for a reason.

‘I know,’ you softly admitted while glancing at your phone. ‘I told him that I was disappointed, but I also understood him a bit. Especially since I got to know him during our training sessions. I’ll make him pay, though.’ You said with a devilish smirk, wiggling your eyebrows. Upon seeing this, Sasha couldn’t contain her laughter. ‘ _That’s_ the Y/N I know,’ She said while barking out a laugh. ‘All right, if you’re okay with this, then I believe you and I’ll support you. As long as you give me the full details.’

‘Deal.’ You giggled and focused your attention on your phone again when it started vibrating.

**Levi: I’m tucking in. Good night, beautiful.**

You still couldn’t quite believe that it had been Levi all this this time, but he hadn’t changed his way of speaking to you. That stoic, angry looking man had been the one who made you laugh, who was there for you and who understood you better than anyone. You couldn’t contain your smile.  

**Y/N: I have one last question for tonight.**

**Levi: All right.**

**Y/N: How did you get my number?**

**Levi: Shouldn’t leave your number lying around at the gym when signing up for extra training, brat.**

All right, maybe he had start talking a bit differently than before, but you couldn’t deny he still left you with a bright smile.


	7. Jean Kirstein - The Cocky Classmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jean go to the same school and follow the same program, thus you have known the rather cocky boy for a longer time. Despite that, you two never really hang out since you once called him out on his childish behavior when mocking another classmate. Jean is rather distant towards you, but remains polite when needed.

**Erwin: .. you meet me at the entrance of the University tomorrow around noon?**

**Y/n: I’ll be there.**

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

‘Are you okay?’

‘Y-yeah, I’m fine.’

‘You look nervous.’

‘Well, what do you expect, Mikasa? I’m about to meet the guy who I’ve been talking to all this time and it’s probably someone I don’t even know!’ You snapped at your friend. Mikasa however, just stared at you with het bored look and kept quiet. You sighed and let your shoulders slump. ‘I’m sorry I snapped at you like that, I’m just really nervous..’

‘I understand.’ She said without any emotion but you knew it was okay for her, this is how Mikasa is and luckily, you knew her longer than you did today so you knew how to handle her. ‘Thanks for coming with me. I don’t know if I’d be brave enough to face this by myself..’

‘It’s no problem. And I feel less anxious knowing I’m here.’ Mikasa said while walking besides you, keeping her stare in the distance. You chuckled bitter. ‘You? Anxious? Now that is something I’d like to see.’ She gave you a playful glare and the corners of her mouth turned upwards ever so slightly. You chuckled and for a second, your thoughts drifted off from the nerve wrecking moment that was coming. Would you really meet the person you had been talking to all this time? For real? You took a deep breath, making Mikasa turn her head towards you. ‘It’s going to be alright.’

You looked up and smiled at her before shrugging. ‘I hope so, I’m glad you’re here. I just want to know who he is and get this over with.’

‘Have you thought about what you’re going to do if it turns out to be someone else? Like Ymir predicted?’ Mikasa asked with a slight undertone of worry in her voice. You bit your lip and shook your head. ‘To be honest, not really. I’d first want to know who it is.. I guess I’ll see how I react when I know.’ Mikasa nodded but she didn’t seem convinced, which was exactly why she insisted to come with you.

Mikasa was about to open her mouth to ask something else, but shut it when she heard some tumult, as did you. You perked your head a bit, seeing the University in your eyesight and some people who had surrounded around the entrance of the school. You and Mikasa shared a look of worry before you both dashed to the place. The closer you two got, the more the noises increased. Mikasa pushed herself through the crowd and took you along with her, until you both reached the center of it.

Before you could comprehend what was happening, Mikasa had already seen and walked to the two boys who laid on the ground, clearly fighting each other. Mikasa grabbed the boy that laid on top at that moment and pulled him on his feet. You gasped when you saw it was Eren who had a bruise around his eye and on the ground was Jean with a bloody nose. The said boy grumbled and scrambled on his feet when Eren was pulled away from him. Mikasa held a stern grip on Eren, preventing him from attacking Jean once more. Mikasa’s glare to all the spectators made them all walk away until it was only you, Mikasa, Eren and Jean.

‘Eren, what are you doing?’ Mikasa asked rather bored, not even hinting she was pissed off or mad at him, but Eren was fuming in return. He pointed an angry finger at Jean, wanting to dash forward once again but Mikasa prevented him from doing so. ‘That-that shitface! He’s been lying this all time! And I won’t let him hurt one of my friends!’

You walked towards him and gave Eren a confused look. ‘What are you talking about, Eren?’ You looked from your brown-haired friend to Jean, who had his stare on the ground while his hands were balled into tight fists. He was gritting his teeth you noticed and didn’t even do anything to prevent his nose from bleeding.

‘Him, Y/n!’ Eren continued his rampage while pointing at Jean, Mikasa still keeping him at bay. ‘It’s _him_! He’s the one you’ve been talking to all this time! Pretending to be this hotshot!’

You gasped and looked at Jean wide-eyed, hoping for some sort of explanation. Instead, Jean kept quiet and started trembling. ‘Is this true, Jean?’ You asked but it came out as a whisper, nonetheless he had heard you but still kept quiet.

‘Answer her, you fucker!’ Eren roared. Mikasa scolded at him but he paid no attention to her. When Jean still kept quiet, you dared to take a step forwards to him but he flinched when you did so, turned around and ran away. ‘Jean, wait!’ You tried but the boy kept running until he was out of sight.

Eren pulled loose from Mikasa and scoffed. ‘See ? That guy is nothing but trouble, he’s been lying to you all this time, Y/N ! Open your e-’ Mikasa slapped her mouth over Eren his mouth to shut him up and while the angry boy kept muttering into the palm of her hand, Mikasa simply pointed at you and Eren’s gaze followed. When he saw your back, but your shrugging shoulders and heard your sobbing, he stopped his scolding and guilt overwhelmed him. He walked away from Mikasa towards you and wrapped his arms around you, hoping to comfort you at least a bit.

Mikasa had also walked over to you and patted your back, hoping to comfort you as well in her way. ‘Y/N, I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you like this. B-but he-’ Eren started but before he could finish his sentence you pulled back and looked him in the eye with your watery ones. ‘H-how did you know, Eren? W-why didn’t you tell me?’

‘I-I just found out!’ Eren said while holding his hands up defensively, but sighed afterwards. ‘I heard from Mikasa, okay? She told me you would meet him here and you already told me about this guy. You know I always thought it was a liar who was pretending to be this Erwin. I-I thought I’d come here too, to see if you’d be all right.. But when I saw _him_ standing here, I-I just flipped.’

‘Did he actually admit it was him?’ Mikasa asked, still patting your back while glaring at Eren, not amused in the slightest he showed up here and ruined your meeting with the person you had been talking to all this time. ‘N-no, but when I confronted him, he told me it was none of my business and to bugger off. So it was kind of clear to me..’ Eren admitted defeated, his shoulders slumped and his stare on the ground.

‘Oh god,’ you said softly, while placing your hand over your mouth. ‘It really was Jean all this time? Why did he do this? Why didn’t he just.. talk to me?’

‘You should really ask him these questions,’ Mikasa said with her glare still on Eren, who visibly flinched before Mikasa turned to you. ‘Maybe you can ask his roommate for help? That boy who works with you, what was his name?’

‘Y-you mean Marco? Yeah, maybe I can ask him..’ You said whilst thinking, pulling your phone out of your pocket. Mikasa had turned to Eren to give you some privacy, who started apologizing, hoping Mikasa wouldn’t kick his ass. When you pulled out your phone, you noticed you had a message and you instantly teared up.

**Erwin: I’m sorry.**

It was sent a minute ago and the look on Jean’s face came to mind instantly. You bit your lip and searched for the number of Marco, hoping he would help you out. When you found it and dialed his number, he picked up rather fast.

_‘Y/N? Is everything all right?’_ Typical Marco, he knew you wouldn’t call without a reason since you never called him out of the blue and mostly spoke to him at your work, but he always remained polite.

‘Marco, I’m really sorry to bother you, but I need a huge favor from you.’

_‘.. All right, what is it?’_

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

Jean breathed heavily when he walked up the stairs to his shared apartment. He had no idea how many minutes or hours had passed, but since it already had become dark outside, he figured he must’ve wandered around a long time. He hadn’t dared looking at his phone after he send you a final message, not knowing what to hope or expect. The thought of not receiving any word from you anymore, almost tore him in half. He knew it was his own fault, he should’ve told you earlier who he was and why he pretended to be someone else. But he just hadn’t dared to do so.

And off all people, fucking Eren had to encounter him and outed him right in front of you. Jean gritted his teeth, angered by the memory and ran a hand across his long and distressed face. He couldn’t blame Eren at all since he had been a good friend of you for many years, but it being _Eren_ of all people to humiliate him was just a cruel twist to this story.

And not the worst case scenario had unfolded for him. He lost you and hadn’t even got the time to explain himself to you. Not that he had given you an opportunity to do so but having seen you and your reaction he figured it was hopeless. So he ran.

He sighed heavily when he stood in front of the door and opened it slowly. Part of him hoped his roommate and best friend Marco wasn’t home for some reason, since the guy always knew when something was up with Jean. And if there was one thing Jean wasn’t in the mood for, was talk about this disaster.

Slowly, the honey-eyed boy hung up his jacket and walked into his living room, finding Marco sitting on the sofa, watching some TV. Jean took another, last deep breath before walking inside, making his freckled friend look up and smile at him. ‘Hi Jean, where’ve you been all day?’

Jean simply shrugged before walking straight to the kitchen, trying to ignore Marco’s prying eyes. ‘Nothing much. Just grabbed some coffee and walked around. Clear my head.’ He heard Marco humming so Jean decided to change the topic quickly and forget this horrible day. He poured a drink for himself and Marco, placed them on the table and sat next to his friend, pulling his legs up and crashing them on the table. For a while, there was silence between the two friends and they simply watched the show on TV, but not long after, Marco dared to open his mouth, clearly sensing his friend’s distress. ‘So, ehm.. You know who called me today?’

Jean took a swig of his drink before shaking his head, looking at his friend from the corner of his eyes, indicating him to continue.

‘Y/N.’

Jean couldn’t control the shock and spit his drink out, splattering it all over the floor and table before furiously wiping his mouth and chin. ‘W-what? W-why would.. Y/N call you?’ If there was a part of Jean that hoped to sound not as distressed as he looked, he knew he failed when he heard his own, high-pitched voice, not being able to control it. Marco pouted his lips and for the first time since Jean had befriended Marco, he sensed his friend was slightly offended.

‘You tell me.’ Marco simply said. Oh yeah, he was pissed Jean knew. Jean slumped back into the sofa and sighed deeply. ‘It-It’s a long story, Marco. W-what did Y/N say?’

‘She asked me for a favor.’

‘W-what kind of favor?’

‘To ask you what the hell you were thinking, pretending to be someone else instead of talking to her as yourself? To begin with..’ Marco narrowed his eyes when Jean visibly flinched, quickly standing up from the sofa before walking around in the living room, even more anxious than before. ‘She-she told you?’

‘Yeah, she did. What were you thinking, Jean? Why would you lie about yourself? I don’t understan-’

‘It’s a long story, I told you! I had my reasons!’ Jean barked angrily, his fingers tangled in his short hair. ‘It wasn’t supposed to go like this!’

‘Then how was it supposed to go, Jean? What did you expect from her? You lied to her, I would be mad at you too, how would you feel if someone did this to you?’ Marco asked calmly, hoping Jean would calm down and talk to him. Instead, Jean tangled his other hand in his hair as well and breathed heavily. ‘I-I don’t know! I-I just wanted to talk to her.’

‘You’re in the same class as her, you could’ve talked to her anytime you wanted, right?’

‘No, because she is friends with that _fucking_ Yeager. She-she once told me I was childish when he and I were in an argument, she hates me..’ Jean slumped his shoulders and let his arms fall across his long body, his eyebrows furrowed and gritting his teeth. ‘I.. thought this would be an option for me to talk to her, to let her know that I’m not that idiot who only argues with Yeager. That there is.. _more_ to me than she thinks. I didn’t mean to drag it out this long..’

Marco hummed once more and had stood up from the sofa as well, his arms crossed and looking at his friend with pity. ‘Why don’t you tell her this, Jean? I’m sure she’ll listen and understand you. I’ve known Y/N for a while, she’s a nice girl.’ But Jean shook his head and regained his anger. ‘She’ll hate me, Marco, it’s no use! How am I supposed to tell her after this _mess_ that I’m fucking in love with her?!’  

‘For starters, stop running away and just tell me in person.’

Jean could’ve sworn he felt a shiver travel down his spine when another voice than Marco’s spoke form behind him and he _clearly_ recognized the voice to be yours. Marco simply gave him an encouraging smile and nod, before disappearing in one of the rooms to give you both some privacy. Jean knew he couldn’t flee out of this one, so with a stiffened body, he turned around and looked straight into your confused yet hurt expression. He swallowed thickly.

‘Don’t be mad at Marco, I asked him for help,’ you started softly. ‘I just wanted to speak to you. In person.’

‘How-how much did you hear?’ Jean asked with a small voice, too scared to even look you in the eye. Never in his life had he felt so small and insecure as he did right now. ‘More than enough.’ You answered with a shrug, taking a step in his direction. ‘Why didn’t you just talk to me, Jean? During our classes you always act so.. distant. I don’t even recognize you right now, being so flustered.’ You said with a chuckle, making the said boy redden. He didn’t answer but simply shrugged. You kept your smile, taking another step in his direction.

‘You know, Marco told me you would shut down when I would speak to you, so he made you talk and let me listen. I guess everything is already said you wanted to say.’ You said while slowly walking up towards him. ‘Did you really do all this because you’re.. in love with me?’ You stood in front of him, only inches away, clearly noticing his deep blush  on his cheeks and the trembling of his balled fists. Jean didn’t answer, but he nodded while keeping his stare onto the ground. You couldn’t help but to smile and stood on your tippy toes, before pressing a light but soft kiss onto his lips. It was so quick Jean barely had time to respond, stiffening even more when you touched him, but he felt like he was dancing on the clouds when you did what he had dreamed of for so long.

Still unable to speak up, Jean opened his mouth several times to say something, but nothing came out so he closed his mouth every time, making him look like a gaping fish. You giggled and took his hand into yours, pulling him with you to the door. ‘Why don’t we get some coffee and talk?’  Jean nodded vigorously like a happy child and let him drag you to the door, but he turned his head one more time to notice the grin on Marco’s face, who’s head popped around the corner. Seeing his best friend giving him the thumbs up, made Jean smile from ear to ear and he wrapped his hand around yours.


	8. Marco Bodt - The Friendly Collegue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Marco go to the same University but follow a different program. Marco works at the same supermarket as you, thus making you colleagues and friends. You confide in Marco and the both of you shared a lot of stories. Marco is sweet and kind and a true leader, you look up to him and truly see him as a very good friend.

**Erwin: .. you meet me at the Sina park tomorrow around dinner time?**

**Y/n: I’ll be there.**

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

Your mind was off the entire day. The moment you had woken up and realized this was the day you were going to meet Erwin, you couldn’t concentrate on anything anymore. Part of you was happy you had to work a few hours today so you could occupy yourself, but your mind kept drifting off, resulting in you not hearing your boss talking to you.

‘Y/N? Did you just hear what I said?’

‘Hm? What? S-sorry, Mr. Pixis, I-I wasn’t listening..’ You stuttered with flushed cheeks while your boss was smiling down at you. ‘You seem very distracted today, something on your mind?’

‘Y-yeah, just worried a bit about school and stuff.. Sorry, it won’t happen again.’ You lied with a smile on your face, no need to tell your boss about your troubles. Mr. Pixis hummed, he clearly didn’t believe you, but simply kept smiling and nodded. ‘Why don’t you go to the stockroom and help Marco out? I’m sure he could use some help.’

‘O-okay.’ You quickly darted to the stockroom to get out of the sight of your boss and sighed with relief he didn’t pry any further. When you entered the stockroom, it didn’t take long for you to find your freckled co-worker, who was just busy rearranging some boxes. His eyebrows rose when he spotted you, but a smile quickly followed when he realized it was you. ‘Ah, hey there Y/N. Can I help you with anything?’

‘Actually, I was send her to help _you_ ,’ You said with a smile. ‘Pixis caught me daydreaming and thought it be better I’d help you.’ You explained further when Marco looked confused. He gave you a nod and his smile appeared again. ‘Well, great! I could use some company, it gets lonely being in the stockroom the entire day by yourself.’ He handed you a box, which was fairly light you noticed, and you both started rearranging the boxes Marco was busy with. When a silence fell, he cleared his throat and tried making conversation with you. ‘So… What were you daydreaming about? You’re not the type of person to zone out easily at work.’

Your cheeks flushed red and you quickly ducked down to grab another box, letting your hair fall across your face so Marco couldn’t see the redness on your cheeks. ‘N-nothing. Nothing special. J-just the usual, you know..’ You stuttered, your voice not even sounding like your own. Marco kept his gaze on you for several seconds, debating if he should ask further or to keep quiet. He decided to go against his usual calm side and kept prying. ‘Are you sure? You sound upset.’

You still didn’t meet his worried gaze, but swallowed heavily and eventually let out a deep sigh. You knew Marco meant well and he was just worried for you, but he was also the last person who would understand why you did what you did. ‘I.. am going to meet someone tonight.’

‘O-oh.. Y-you make it sound like a.. bad thing..’ Marco responded and you couldn’t help but to wonder why he reacted like it was personal. This was not how you imagined Marco to react, but you decided to explain it to him. ‘It’s not a bad thing, at least, I hope it’s not.. Thing is, I have never met this person in real life before. I met him online..’

There was a long silence after that. You didn’t dare looking Marco in the eye. You knew he was going to scold you, lecture you and telling you how stupid and naïve you are. Not in those words of course, Marco would be kind, even in lecturing you but still..

‘How long have you been talking to this person?’ Marco suddenly asked rather calm. Again, you were surprised how he reacted and eyed him for a second, before answering. ‘A while..’

‘Can you trust this person?’

‘I-I’m not sure. I hope so. I’ve been talking a lot to him but I’m afraid he’s not who he says he is.’

‘Well, chances are he isn’t. 91% of people on the internet lie about who they are or what they do in real life, so if you don’t know this person or never met him before, than you must consider the possibility that this person can be someone completely different than you’re hoping to be.’ Marco kept rambling about facts and stats, spewing them out with no difficulty at all but you noticed that this wasn’t the calm and collected Marco you knew, this was a nervous Marco.

‘Marco..’ You started before taking a step into his direction, but he kept on rambling. ‘Marco.’ You tried once more but he never seemed to slow down. You suddenly placed both of your hands on his shoulders and shook him heavily. ‘Marco!’ He finally stopped rambling and seemed to be catching his breath, his dark eyes widened and his mouth slightly parted while looking at you. ‘What’s gotten into you, Marco? You’re behaving differently. Is something wrong?’ You asked with concern, still keeping your firm grip onto his shoulders. You felt him trembling and started rubbing his upper arms, hoping to calm him down. Marco didn’t utter a word for a while but recollected himself when he realized what was happening and turned bright red. ‘I-I’m sorry, Y/N. You-you must think I’m a fool.’

‘Not at all, Marco. But I know when something is bothering you. Just like when you know when something is bothering me.’ You flashed him a smile and he returned it thankfully.  

‘Are you going alone to meet this person?’ Marco asked suddenly, bringing back the subject on your worries. You nodded and he took a deep breath before speaking confident. ‘I’ll tell you what’s bothering me if you let me come with you tonight. So I know you’ll be safe.’

You blinked a few times, letting his offer sink in before you flashed him an awkward smile and started twirling your fingers in front of you. ‘I-I don’t know, Marco.. T-this meeting is.. different.’

‘Are you in love with this person then?’ Marco asked bluntly, not even blinking his eyes or stuttering. He seemed to have regained his posture fully but you gasped by his blunt question. You felt your cheeks redden and placed both of your hands against them to cool them off. ‘S-stop it, Marco! It’s awkward enough as it is!’

‘You didn’t answer my question.’ Marco continued, not even fazed by your shyness all of a sudden. It almost saddened you a bit he suddenly became so cold. ‘I-I don’t know, Marco. I’m not even sure this person is who he says he is. Like you said, chances are high he is lying to me.. But I just love talking to this person.. I want to know who this person is who I have such an amazing connection with..’ You looked up with teary eyes and noticed Marco’s eyes widened when he noticed, before you continued. ‘I’m sorry, Marco. But I don’t want you to come.’ You softly said before turning around and leaving him alone. You could find some other work to do probably and you didn’t want Marco to see you cry.

Marco watched you leave and sighed deeply before stuffing his hands in his pockets and twirling around in the room.  He knew he could’ve handled this much better, especially given the circumstances, but he couldn’t help himself.

It feels like he lost his mind the moment he fell in love with you. Normally, Marco could think and rationalize really well, even in situations that concerned himself, but when it involved _you_? His mind turned into jelly, not a brain cell working properly. And since Marco was in that state right now, he almost jumped out of his skin when a hand came crashing down on his shoulder. When turning around as quickly as light, he looked right into the smiling face of his boss, Mr. Pixis. The elderly man hummed with a hint of approval, while twirling the end of his grey mustache when Marco catched his breath. ‘Is everything all right here, Marco? I saw Y/N walking out rather upset.’

Marco blinked a few times while still keeping his hand on his chest, hoping to ease his racing heart before he spoke. ‘A-ah, s-she is.. eh.. I-I..’ But before Marco could finish his sentence, Mr. Pixis started to chuckle and placed a firm hand on Marco’s shoulder once more. ‘I know it’s none of my business, so forgive this old man for intruding, but why don’t you tell her the truth? I’m sure she’ll understand and appreciate it if you did so, if you ask me.’

Marco let the words sink in carefully, before he dropped his gaze to the ground and sighed deeply, like he had been holding his breath for an hour already. ‘I-I don’t know..’

‘Trust me on this, Marco. I’ve known Y/N for quite some time now and I’ve seen how you two interact quite often. It’s clear as day, don’t you think?’

‘W-well, I-I don’t think she knows.. E-even though it’s obvious it seems..’ Marco stuttered, clearly embarrassed his boss had seen him acting differently around you and filled in the puzzle pieces himself. To his surprise, Mr. Pixis chuckled once more before he turned around and tented to leave, but he turned his head one more time and spoke to Marco. ‘I wasn’t just talking about how _you_ act around her, it is also clear as day how _she_ acts around you.’

It took Marco an awful lot of time to understand what Mr. Pixis meant, all the while his cheeks were flushed and his breathing became heavier because Marco wasn’t an idiot. He know exactly what Mr. Pixis meant the moment the words left his mouth, he just didn’t believe it.

Finally, he left the stockroom and went straight to the lunchroom, hoping to find you there. Marco missed the approving smile of Mr. Pixis who saw Marco almost running in search of you.

When Marco entered the lunchroom, he saw you sitting at the table, quietly sobbing while your phone was laying in front of you. When Marco walked closer, he noticed you had opened a message towards Erwin, but didn’t send it _yet._ Marco took the deepest breath he could take and carefully placed his hand on your shoulder. You still jumped since you didn’t hear Marco coming in, but Marco shushed you rather quickly, taking place next to you and holding your hands in his. ‘It’s just me, it’s me,’ he said soothingly while rubbing your hands with his thumbs. It broke his heart seeing you this upset and he swallowed thickly, knowing he caused most of your sadness.

‘Y/N, I’m so sorry..’ Marco started but you interrupted him and shook your head. ‘N-no. M-Marco, you are right. I’m an idiot, I know I should send a message and _demand_ him to tell me who he is before I go and meet him, but I am so scared of losing him. You’ve been nothing but kind to me, Marco, making me realize this and worrying over me. There is no need for you to apo-’

‘ _Stop_ , Y/N. Just stop..’ Marco sighed deeply and let his head hung, ignoring your raised eyebrows and questioning gaze, but knowing this was the moment of truth. He squeezed your hands firmly and bit his lip, before he raised his head and let his dark orbs met with your E/C ones. ‘I _am_ sorry. I have a _lot_ to apologize for, Y/N.’

‘W-what do you mean?’

‘I am Erwin.’

There was a long silence and Marco swore he could feel his heart fall out of his chest if it kept bumping any louder and harder than it did right now. Nevertheless, he never looked away from you, hoping deep down you would understand.

‘Y-you’re Erwin?’ You finally asked, almost inaudible but Marco was close enough to hear you. He nodded and took another breath, although it was shaky this time. ‘Why did you do this, Marco?’ You asked, disbelief written all over your features.

‘I.. was just afraid. Afraid to talk to you about certain things when it’s me. I don’t know why but I felt more confident when you didn’t know it was me. I-I know it’s stupid and I don’t really have a good explanation and all..’ Marco rambled, wishing he had prepared a much better explanation for you. You simply let him speak and looked from your phone to Marco. ‘So I’ve been talking to you all this time? It was you who spoke to me like that? Said all those things?’

‘Y-yes, it was me. I-I’m so sorry, Y/N. C-can you please forgi-’ Marco never could finish his sentence, since he suddenly felt something soft on his lips and your face was closer then he could ever hope it would be. But when he finally realized it were _your_ soft lips pressing onto his chapped ones, all his worries melted away. You pulled back much too soon for his liking, but stayed close, feeling your hot breath against his now moist lips when you spoke. ‘You could’ve told me, Marco. I would choose you over anyone.’ Marco blinked a few times, still not believing everything that was happening and being said, but here you were, sitting in front of him saying all those things.

‘I-I wish I knew..’ Marco softly said and his heart leaped when he heard you chuckle. ‘You know now. So what are you going to do with that information?’

Marco didn’t need long to know what to do with that information, as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulled you even closer and pressed his lips back onto yours.

Marco made a mental note to buy a nice bottle of scotch for Mr. Pixis.  


End file.
